Somewhere in Neverland
by ashxfizzy
Summary: Peter x OC Read the preface for the best description.
1. Preface

**This is a new story I've been itching to start on, and once I started, I just couldn't resist sharing with all of you lovely people. **

**This is only the preface, though, but I promise I'll have the official first chapter up by the end of the week. **

**I'd love if you guys could tell me what you think of the concept and if I justified everything well enough.**

**Now, you enjoy reading this, and I'll get back to writing ^^**

* * *

Wendy had been his first companion, and when she had grown up, her daughter Jane became his friend, but she too had to grow up. It had been many years since his adventures with Jane, and Peter had ventured back to London in search of a new playmate. When he got there, however, he found that there were no new girls to take with him to Neverland.

Peter left, still hopeful, and he returned every few months to see if a daughter had magically appeared, but one never did. Jane had sons, and her sons had sons. As the years dragged on and still there were no daughters, Peter's visits became less and less frequent, but he would sometimes stay for days or weeks at a time, checking each and every house as the family grew.

Throughout several generations, Peter had spent so much time on Earth that he had aged several years. He was still the same carefree child at heart, but his body had grown taller and stronger. His mind had grown as well, and he now understood many things that had not made sense to him around Wendy and Jane.

But the aging scared Peter, and he stopped his visits to Earth all together for many years. Until that one fateful day when his shadow went missing again.


	2. Another Day in Paradise

**Alrighty, the first chapter is up!**

**If you guys couldn't tell already, "Somewhere in Neverland" by All Time Low is a really big inspiration for me on this story. If you've never heard it, go listen to it right now, cause it's awesome.**

**Anyways, please follow, favorite, maybe even leave a review to let me know you liked the story. Thanks!**

**(Oh, and for any other Panemaniacs out there, theres a Hunger Games reference hiddn in this chapter. See if you can find it!)**

* * *

_Say goodbye to the halls and the classes  
Say hello to a job and the taxes  
The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine  
Tell me how you feel over and done with  
Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,  
At the bar drinkin' way too much  
We sing along to "Forever Young"._

So here we go again  
Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I wanna be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
(Somewhere in Neverland)

We'll start a life of the plain and the simple  
Of great times with far better people  
And weekends with our friends  
Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth  
We'll talk about how your parents separated and  
How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them  
I'll say it's all about stickin' it out  
And trying to feel forever young

So here we go again  
Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland

So here we go again  
Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
(Somewhere in Neverland)

"Somewhere in Neverland" by All Time Low _definitely_ hadn't been on this playlist before. But oh well. The stereo was too far away to bother changing the song, and my hands were a little full at the moment.

A dull _thunk_ rang through the room as my knife stuck in the center of the dart board, joining several other identical knives. With my hands now empty, I went to retrieve the knives from the dartboard.

"Alex! Turn off that racket and hurry up or you'll be late for school!" My father's loud, booming voice echoed up the stairs. I stole a glance at the clock, confirming that I had at least another half hour until school started. Dad was just being his typical tyrant self.

With my hands full of sharp, shiny metal, I skillfully turned off the stereo with my elbow and flopped down on the floor to clean my knives. The set had six beautiful silver knives made specifically for throwing. My 16th birthday had been several months ago, and they were a late present from my favorite cousin Conner. He's in the army, which is probably why it took so long to get them to me, but I had loved them immediately.

Being the only girl in a dominantly male family, learning how to take care of yourself or carrying a weapon is the only way to ensure safety at family gatherings.

"I mean it, Alex!" Dad's voice boomed up again, and I sighed. Putting the knives back in their case, I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light grey tank top. I slipped into a fitted black leather jacket pulled on a pair of knee-high black leather boots.

Grabbing a hairbrush, I ran it through my long light brown hair and then shook my head violently. Stormy grey eyes peeked out from behind tousled bangs, and I pushed hair around until everything was how I wanted it.

I was down the stairs in another minute. Heading into the kitchen, I popped leftover pizza in the microwave and nuked it for a minute. The machine beeped, but my pizza was much too hot, so I left it on the counter and crouched down on the floor.

I whistled softly, hoping he was awake. The clicking of tiny nails told me he was. The two month golden lab puppy came barreling down the hall. He tried to round the corner into the kitchen, but he was going too fast, and he slipped on the hardwood floor, crashing instead into a pad we had placed on the wall for instance just like this one.

"Comet, that is mahogany!" I said, though there was a large smile on my face. "Oh, come here you big klutz." I held my arms open, and he happily bounded into them, covering my chin with slobbery puppy kisses.

Comet had been a birthday present, too, and he was by far my favorite. Hoisting the pup up, I held him with one arm while I used my free hand to check that my pizza was cool enough to eat before taking a big bite. Of course Comet tried to steal my breakfast, by my arms were longer than his neck was.

"Sorry, pup, no pizza for you." I finished eating and moved to the living room to plop down on the couch. Settling the boisterous dog on my lap, I scratched behind his ear until I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

Comet scampered away when I put him back on the ground. Dad walked into the living room, looking quite grumpy; as usual. "We're leaving." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and followed him to the car.

* * *

The ride to school was silent, up until we pulled into the parking lot.

"Just because the year is almost over, doesn't mean you get to slack off. I expect straight A's." His voice was harsh, his expression hard. "You're taking courses over summer break, and advanced placement courses over the next two years. Then when you graduate, you're going to a good school like Harvard or Cambridge. Just like your brother."

I had heard this speech almost every day for the past few weeks, but something about it today just made me snap. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to take genius classes? That I don't want to waste my summer sitting in a classroom? That I don't want to go to some fancy shmancy school? I'm not David, Dad! I'm not Mr. Perfect, okay? I'll live my life the way I want to, not the way you want me to!"

I finished with a huff, slamming the door as I stormed out of the parking lot and disappeared inside.


	3. Shadow

**New chapter time!**

**It can't be long now until we get to meet our favorite boy ;D**

**Like always, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and hopefully I'll have the next one up before you even notice it's not there! **

* * *

"So you mean you finally told him off?" I nodded, confirming what the other girl said. Her short dark brown hair bounced as she jumped for joy.

"Calm down, Casey, it's really no big deal." I tried to keep my voice stern, but I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past my lips. Casey turned to me and stuck her nose in the air. "I am your best friend, and it is therefore my duty to celebrate the telling off of your father." She announced proudly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're sure in an awfully good mood today. It's kinda suspicious." She grinned sheepishly, looking down at her feet, and I knew something was up. "Did something happen with Mitch? Something happened, didn't it? You can't keep this from me you know. Come one, tell me!"

Bombarded with my question, Casey laughed, and the grin never left her face. "Yeah…" She looked like she could hardly keep it in. "Well?" I prompted. "He asked me to the spring dance!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down again.

"Really? That's awesome, Casey! I'm so happy for you." I would have hugged her, but she was far too busy jumping around for that. "Well, I've gotta get home and feed Comet. I'll see ya tomorrow." I waved, and then headed off down the street towards home.

* * *

The walk home was rather boring and uneventful. Just the same old streets and the same old trees and the same old everything.

Once I was home, though, the reason for my existence was quite happy to see me, and I couldn't help but scoop him up into my arms.

"Comet! I missed you, pup. Did you have fun while I was at school?" He answered me by licking my cheek and trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"Okay, okay, food first, then we can talk." Laughing, I set the little lab down on the ground and grabbed a bag of dog food from the cupboard.

Comet barked impatiently, squirming as I took my time pouring his food into a bowl. "Alright, I'm done torturing you. Eat up." I put the bowl on the floor and he attacked it.

Leaving him to his lunch, I lugged my backpack upstairs and dumped it unceremoniously onto my bed before flopping down beside it. My mind was a jumbled mess, and it needed a bit of sorting out or my head just might explode.

"Dad had to go on an overnight business trip today, so no lecture tonight, but tomorrow there'll probably be hell to pay for yelling at him." Rolling over onto my stomach, I laid my head on my arm as I thought out loud.

"Casey's got a date for the spring dance, so she'll probably want me to go with her." I groaned. "That means dress shopping, hair, nails, accessories, _and_ trying to find a date." I stuffed my face in my pillow, sighing.

"_And_ colleges are going to start accepting applications soon, and if I don't send in at least ten before the year is over Dad will be even more royally pissed at me." All this thinking and sorting was irritating me and giving me a killed headache. So, I did what I do best. I grabbed the knife case and started throwing.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, chucking knives at the dart board, and I don't care; it made me feel better, and that's all that matters. Each time the sharp silver stuck in the board, it drove the idea a little deeper, until it became a thought, a wish, a silent plea.

**I don't want to grow up!**

Growing up meant all of these hard, horrible things that I just didn't want. I didn't want to get a job, or go to college, or even finished my sophomore year! I just wanted things to stay how they were right then.

But I knew that it was an impossible dream, a wasted wish. Everyone had to grow up sometime- there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"Alex! Are you up here?" Mom's voice broke me from my thoughts, and she appeared in the doorway only a moment later. "I thought I heard you in here. Anyways, I have a meeting tonight, so I'm afraid you're on your own for food." She glanced at her watch, and nearly jumped. "I'm late! Gotta run! I'll be back late, don't stay up too long!" She hurried away and mere moments later the door slammed shut behind her.

My stomach growled, then, telling me I should listen to mom and go get food. I tossed my last knife onto the bed and headed back downstairs. Comet was snoozing lazily on the couch, and he must have sat on the remote, because the TV was on. An old rerun of_ Survivor_ was playing.

Making a beeline for the kitchen, I settled for a bowl of instant ramen. Once it was steaming I nestled into the couch beside my dog with my ramen in one hand and a can of Coke in the other.

* * *

I watched the _Survivor_ marathon for a another couple hours after my food was all gone, until the blinking red numbers on the clock read 11:30 and it was way past my bedtime.

I dropped my dirty dishes in the sink, mentally vowing to do them in the morning. A soft snore brought my attention back to Comet; I carefully picked him up and moved him to his kennel for the night before heading to my room.

I brushed my teeth, swapped jeans for pajama pants, and I was ready to get to sleep. I pushed my backpack onto the floor, turned off the light, and snuggled under the covers. Cool metal caressed my arm, and I silently slid the knife under my pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Something wasn't right. My subconscious knew this as it gently pulled me from my dreams. My eyes cracked sleepily open, but nothing seemed amiss. As I was about to dismiss it as nothing and return to the land of dreams, I saw it. The barest flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. Someone was in my room.

My eyes shot open as it moved again, and I had to resist the urge to bolt. No, I had to think this through or I'd be done for. My hand inched slowly underneath my pillow- the cool metal was still there. Wrapping my fingers around the hilt, I slowly moved my arm forward so as not to notify the intruder.

It was dark, but I could just make out an outline moving along the wall. Focusing on the shape, I took a deep breath and aimed. If I missed, it was all over. Quick as a flash, I raised my arm and chucked the knife. It hit, but there was no pained noise or anything, just the dull _thunk_ of the knife hitting the wall.

Nearing panic, I flipped on the light, and what I saw was quite a shock. Because there, stuck to my wall, trying desperately to get away, was a shadow.


	4. Don't Touch That Shadow!

**... The shadow, man... -been watching Once Upon a Time- **

**This story is going to be so much more difficult to write now.**

**Any OUAT fans out there know what I mean.**

* * *

I must have been seeing things. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but when I looked again the shadow was still there, stuck to my wall. Slowly, carefully, I eased myself out of bed and walked towards the shadow.

It was the shadow of a boy. I couldn't tell much from it except that he was taller than me, skinny, had short hair and wore a hat with a feather. It seemed harmless as it flung about wildly on the wall, and if the sight wasn't so strange I probably would have laughed.

"What on Earth am I supposed to do with a shadow?" I said, thinking out loud. "I could keep you here, but what's the point? You obviously need to get back to someone." I reached for the knife holding the shadow in place, but just as my fingers were closing around the hilt, something barreled into my side, knocking me to the floor.

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch that thing?!" The incredulous voice came from the boy who had tackled me, now holding me down as if I might try to free the shadow again.

"No, I don't." I replied with a growl as I tried to get away from him only to find he was much too strong. "And I'm also not quite sure what the hell some random guy is doing pinning me to my bedroom floor at 2 in the morning."

He immediately got off of me and muttered an apology. It the dim moonlight I could make out enough of his face to tell that he was cute, with forest green eyes and a mess of auburn hair that fell into his face.

It was then that those pretty green eyes focused on me, and the boy's expression grew to one of disbelief and hope. The intensity of his gaze was starting to make me uncomfortable. "Look, you really shouldn't-" I stopped, the words caught in my throat at how close the boy had become in the few moments I hadn't been looking.

"It's really you." He breathed at last. "You're the girl I've been searching for." His smile lit up his face, his eyes gleaming with happiness and joy. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Alex. My name is Alex. But wait a minute. This doesn't make any sense. How could you have been searching for me? Why don't you have your shadow? Who the hell are you?"

I had gotten to my feet as I asked my questions, backing away from the possibly deranged boy sitting on my floor. He only flashed a grin and leaned back against the wall. "Well, surely you've heard of me. I'm a bit of a legend around this world, you see. I'm Peter Pan."


End file.
